The present invention relates to a speech device for a hands-free system in a vehicle, having at least one microphone that is arranged on a guide element encompassing a safety belt, with the guide element being fixed to a free end of a holding element. A signal line and/or a supply line of the microphone are or is arranged or fixed along the holding element.
From the state of the art are known several hands-free devices for vehicles. The hands-free devices usually comprise at least one microphone and a loudspeaker. German patent document DE 101 05 513 A1, for example, discloses a hands-free device, in which a loudspeaker that can be hooked with a hook to an upper portion of the B column of the vehicle, is connected to a microphone by means of an arm. A guide bracket fastened to the arm comprises a safety belt, so that the microphone is in the neck/chest region of a vehicle operator when fastening the safety belt.
One object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved speaker for a hands-free device in a vehicle compared to the state of the art.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the speech device for a hands-free device in a vehicle, according to the invention, in which at least one microphone is arranged on a guide element encompassing a safety belt. The guide element is fixed at a free end of a holding element, wherein a first line section of a signal line and/or of a supply line of the microphone are arranged. According to the invention, one attachable end of the holding element that is opposite the free end of the holding element, can be fixed in particular to a vehicle seat associated with the safety belt, by means of a detachable mechanical connection, wherein the connection comprises at least one electric contact for the microphone.
The speech device is mounted in a particularly preferred manner at the vehicle seat in a detachable manner, so as not to affect a function of the safety belt, in particular of a belt slack in an advantageous manner.
Integration of the electric contact for the microphone into a mechanical connection ensures a stabilization of the electric contact, in particular of cable ends of the signal line and/or supply line. In other words: The mechanical connection with integrated electric contact provides a continuous electrical contact.
For a simple and safe contacting of the microphone to the first line section of the signal line and/or the supply line, the electric contact is conveniently formed as a plug-in contact, a clamping contact, a spring contact or a screw contact.
The detachable mechanical connection comprises at least two corresponding connection elements in a possible embodiment, which can in a particular preferred manner be connected in a force-fit and form-fit manner. The holding element with the microphone arranged on the guide element can thereby be arranged at the backrest if necessary, in particular attached or removed therefrom.
In a particularly preferred manner, a first connection element of the detachable mechanical connection is arranged at the attachable end. The first line section and/or supply line thereby ends in the first connection element in a particularly preferred manner.
A second connection element corresponding to the first connection element is preferably arranged at the vehicle seat, in which ends a second line section of the signal line and/or supply line of the microphone. The electric contacting of the microphone can be realized by the mechanical connection of the two connection elements corresponding to each other, e.g. by plugging, screwing, latching.
At least one first connection elements is preferably arranged in the interior vehicle space, in particular at further vehicle seats. The further first connection elements preferably serve to arrange and fasten several microphones of one or more hands-free devices, e.g., for a mobile telephone, or for a speech control of a navigation system or of the mobile telephone.
In a possible embodiment, a number of the first connection elements can correspond to a number of second connection elements, whereby several speech devices can be arranged and fixed at different positions in the interior vehicle space, (e.g., for a passenger and/or occupant in the rear space). Several first connection elements can also be arranged in the interior vehicle space at different positions, wherein only one second connection element can be arranged in one for the first connection elements, so that only one speaker device is given in the interior vehicle space.
In a particularly simple and stable embodiment for the detachable mechanical connection, it is designed as a push button connection or a plug-in connection or a latch connection. Any other suitable type of mechanical connection, as e.g. clamping or spring connections can also be provided.
In an advantageous manner, the holding element has a guide for the signal line and/or the supply line. The guide is formed as a guide bar in a possible embodiment. The guide can for example be fixed at the holding element or be included therein.
The holding element is formed of a flexible plastics or a suitable textile material in a particularly preferred manner. A flexible plastics or a textile material can be used hereby in a particularly preferred manner, which adapts to a contour of the vehicle seat or a body of the person when the safety belt is fastened.
For ensuring an optimal positioning of the microphone when the safety belt is fastened, the holding element has a presettable length in dependence on a fixing point on the vehicle seat, wherein a belt slack of the safety belt is considered in a particularly preferred manner.
Furthermore, the holding element is optically covered by the safety belt in an advantageous manner when the latter is fastened.
The guide element is advantageously formed as a bracket which encompasses the safety belt at least partially such that the guide element with the microphone can be removed from the safety belt without a large effort.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.